One Time Thing?
by akaitenshi17
Summary: Izaya is bored and the day doesn't seem like an everyday kinda day. turns out he's right and has a little fun. shizaya !


Title: One time thing?

Rating: M.

Warning: yaoi. MxM. Don't like, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy~

_A/N: my inspiration and ideas for things have the worst timing possible. When I go to do something or am already doing something, I get inspired for these things. I was making toast for my pizza bread when this story started playing out in my head. I ran and told my sister to give me my iPod before the idea left me. I ended up sitting in my kitchen floor typing this and them remembered my toast. I almost burnt it. :( I'm so incapable. But anyways, enjoy my toast burning idea lol~!_

Disclaimer: I don't own drrr or any of the characters. I just have this story and my fantasies. I wish I owned izaya and shizuo though~~! ;)

* * *

It was just like every other day. Izaya stood in front of his large window/wall. He loved watching the people that looked ants. It was just like every other day...but not for long.

"Namie, I'm going out for a bit. I left some files for you to organize until I get back." And with that Izaya left in his trademark fur hoodie, hearing what sounded like incoherent yelling from the other side of the door. Izaya chuckled as he left his apartment complex. Now all he had to do is find his toy.

-meanwhile in ikebukuro-

Shizuo had just got off work. He was pissed. Today's work was supposed to go smoothly but those dumb assholes just had to mess it up by refusing to pay. Ahh, it didn't matter much to shizuo anymore as he got closer to his house. Just a few more blocks and he could shower, eat and rest, seeing as he had tomorrow off.

Shizuo had almost made it when he heard that all too familiar and annoying voice.

"Oohhh shhhiiiizuuuu-chaaann~!" Shizuo stopped dead in his tracks. _'Great. Now I have to deal with this damn annoying flea. I'm gonna kill this bastard_.' Shizuo turned around and glared at izaya. "What the hell do you want? I don't have time to deal with you right now." He wasn't really lying. He just wanted to go home, eat and relax a bit then sleep. He had been working a lot lately and just about every one of the clients that Tom had managed to piss him off. He just wanted to have the rest if the day to himself. Was that too much to ask? Now that he was face to face with the 'annoying flea' he got his answer.

"Now, now shizu-chan, I came all the way here just to see my favorite monster and this is how you greet me? Very rude. " izaya said as he flipped out his switchblade and pointed it toward him.

"Dammit. I said I didn't have time to deal with this. Ugghhh can't I just have one day without your annoying damn ass pissing me off?!"

Izaya smirked. "Well shi~zu~chan~...that simply can't work. I have to play with my toys when I'm bored and you're my favorite." Izaya stepped forward, still wearing that smirk. "Now let's play, ne?"

Shizuo was mad, yes. But he was even more mad at the fact he was focused on how izaya moved and that smirk he wore. This was another reason he didn't want to have to face him. The last couple of days, weeks even, hell he didn't even know how long it had been but he knew and had come to terms with two things.

1) he was gay and perfectly ok with that. He had been for awhile now.

And 2) he had a crush and that would have been fine if it was anyone other than the man he hated most, the one who made it their goal to piss him off, the one who currently standing in front of him. The one and only Orihara Izaya.

Izaya started to make a dash forward to slice shizuo, drawing attention from his thoughts about the informant to the informant himself, but he quickly moved out of the way and caught izaya. He pinned him against the wall of the building they were next to. "I said I didn't have time for this. Now stay out of ikebukuro and leave me alone."

And with that he walked away and head to his apartment, once again. Izaya stood dumbfounded. Never had the brute just do what he did. Never had he walked away. He usually got extremely pissed and chased him. _'Hrmmm. I guess today will be different after all, ne'_ Izaya thought as he closed the switchblade and placed it in his pocket as well as his hands. _'Off to see why shizu-chan ran away._'

Just a few minutes later...

Shizuo finally made it home and closed the door behind him, locking it. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge before heading to the couch. After he sat down, stretched out and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He wanted to have a bit if relaxation before going to shower and then bed but nooo, he had to think about the events that happens just a few moments ago. He couldn't stop thinking about izaya. He was always on his mind. Shizuo realized his attraction toward the raven about two weeks after he realized he was gay and had just got done fighting with him. All he thought about was the way he moved, so gracefully and skillful. The way every movement seemed effortless. And that smirk. The way his lips looked when he did it. He wanted to kiss those sinful lips so bad and have them do other things. This is how it always was. Shizuo would think about izaya and at first they would be innocent and just thoughts, he assumed are why he liked the informant, to dirty thoughts and he began imagining have the raven underneath him, moaning and panting, begging for more and more until he ca- "DAMMIT! Ugghhh I have to stop having these thoughts. Now I have a fucking boner. Might as well take that shower now and take care of this too." And with that he got up and processed to the bathroom where he stripped and got in the shower once the door was closed.

* * *

Moments later izaya appeared in front of the apartment that belong to the monster of ikeburkuro. Any normal person would knock on the door, but this wasn't any normal person. It was the great Orihara Izaya, therefore he just let himself in.

He had expected to see shizuo on the couch as he entered and start teasing him right away. However the blonde was no where to be seen. Upon this izaya made it out to venture around. He figured he might be some where else in the house so he checked. Not in the kitchen, or his room. Izaya was starting to wonder if the brute was even home. 'Where is my brute when i want to tease him.' He was about to give up when he walked by the bathroom and heard what sounded like moans. 'Was that shizu-chan?' Izaya pressed his ear to the bathroom door and was surprise at what he heard.

-inside the bathroom-

Shizuo had stripped and already gotten in the shower. He had let his hand drop down and wrap around his cock. He slowly began a slow, almost teasing pace for himself. By the time izaya had got into his house, of which he still doesn't know about, and was listening, he had a quick and very pleasurable pace going and couldn't help letting a few moans escape. Mostly because as far as he knew, he was home...alone. So he didn't care. To try and move things along as quickly as possible he started thinking about izaya.

_'Izaya on his knees, licking and sucking him_.'

He picked up the pace.

_'Izaya going fast and deep throating him and sucking hard_.'

"Hhnnngmmm...izaya..." And he came. Outside the door, izaya is standing, ear against the door and blood red in the face. _'Had the brute really just jacked off to him?! What the hell?_' And to make it worse, the sounds shizuo made while doing so, had turned him on a considerable amount. _'Hrmm...let's see...I'm horny, shizu-chan jacks to me, he seems like a good lay...let's see if he'll want the real thing, ne?'_ And with that izaya opened the door and slipped inside without being noticed. Shizuo had finished his 'business' and was washing off. Izaya stripped down and slipped into the shower and slowly wrapped his arms around shizuo feelings his abs. The feeling of arms being snaked around him made shizuo stop washing his hair and turn around.

"WHAT THE HELL FLEA?!" Shizuo shouted and shoved said flea away.

Izaya just smirked and moved closer and wrapped his arms around shizuos neck. He leaned up to his ear and nipped a little bit, "But shizu-chan, I want you. Those delicious sounds you made jacking to me made me so hot. Hnnnmm, don't you want the real thing and not your hand?" He began nipping and licking his earlobe. Shizuo stood frozen, slightly embarrassed that izaya had heard him and mad because izaya was in his house, uninvited. Izaya moved down to shizuo's neck and began licking and sucking at it. He groaned everytime izaya would bite and lick a spot cause him to be turned on again. Neve had he thought that izaya would come to _HIS_ house, get in _HIS_ shower with _HIM_ and offer himself to _HIM_. They were enemies with a one sided love. This didn't seem right but it felt so good. Izaya moved back and smirked and began tracing small circles on shizuo's abs and lower and lower went that hand until it wrapped itself firmly around his semi-hard cock. "Come on _shizu-chan_...don't you want this ***stroke*** big cock ***stroke*** pounding into me ***squeeze*** hard and all night? It'll feel so good. For both of us. ***stroke*** You filling me up ***stroke*** and making me want you ***stroke and squeeze*** to go harder. Hmm _come on_.."

This was all he needed. Shizuo removed the ham that felt so good on him and pushed izaya against the wall and kissed him harshly. Izaya welcomed it and threw his arms around his neck and began kissing back almost instantly. Shizuo licked izaya's bottom lip and he opened his mouth and shizuo slipped inside. He roamed the warm cavern until izaya started a battle for dominace with his and it ended quickly with Shizuo winning. The two broke apart when air was needed. "Really shizu-chan, you're actually going to take me in the shower?"

"You came into the shower on your on flea so just take it."

"You're not screwing me in the shower."

"Too bad flea. You should've thought of that before you came in here and started this."

"I refuse to be fucked in a shower!" Izaya shouted irritated a bit. He then slipped out of shizuo's grip and rand out of the bathroom.

"Dammit iiiizzzaaayyyaaa! Get your ass back here!" Shizuo turned the shower off and ran after him. Upon seeing dash into his room, he followed to only stop in the door way. In what little time izaya had ran into his room he jumped on the bed and was spread out. When he saw shizuo at the door he began pumping himself and sucking on his fingers. The sight itself made shizuo harder if even possible. He just stood there, slightly shocked and very aroused. Izaya removed his fingers and brought them down to his entrance and started prepping himself. This made shizuo drool and his nose to slightly bleed. He thought about this but never thought he'd see it, and he wiped the blood from his nose. It was, in his mind, the hottest thing he's seen. Once izaya finished, he motioned for shizuo to come over, so he did.

Shizuo climbed on the bed and hovered over him. "Thanks for the show flea. So hot." He crashed their mouths together in a heated kiss and another tongue battle began with the same results. They kept kissing while shizuo ran his hands down izayas stomach and sides, gently caressing the creamy and soft skin. The gently touches felt amazing to him. He arched up and ground his hips into shizuo's causing them to both moan. They grinded for awhile until they both knew they wanted more. Shizuo moved down a bit and situated himself between izayas legs and spread them. He aligned himself and slowly pushed in causing them both to moan and groan a bit. It felt good. He slowly pushed in until he was fully sheathed and forced himself not to pound into izaya. He didn't want to tear him apart. Izaya was thankful for him giving him time to adjust. He saw and knew he was big but dear lord. After a few minutes he gave him the ok to move. "Nnnggghh...ohh..."

"God izaya...your so...unn...tight..."

"S-shut u-u-up...and go-Oohhh faster..." Shizuo did. He started thrusting faster and a little harder. He thrusted in different angles, trying to find that one spot to make izaya see sta-

"Ahhh! Ohh god yes! There! Hit there!" Found it. Shizuo smirked and did what was asked of him. Izaya turned into a moaning mess underneath him. He leaned forward and started kissing him. Izaya responded right away and started moving in time to meet with each thrust shizuo made. Shizuo lifted one of izayas legs and places it on top of his shoulder and thrusted deeper at the new angle while still hitting izaya's prostate. "Ohh...nnngghhh...hmmmmmhhmm! H-harder shizuo! Oh god..."

"Soo good izaya. God you...unnn...feel amazing...uhh..."

"Faster...ohh...ahhh... Unnn..." Shizuo went as hard and as fast as he could without hurting him. He could feel izayas insides slowly clamp down on him. Shizuo started stroking him in time with his thrusts. "Unn shizu...I'm gon-uhh c-cum!"

"Scream my name. Scream it loud."

"SHIZUO-OOHHH!" Izaya came hard and all over his stomach and shizuo's. Shizuo could feel izaya clamp down on his as he came and he thrust a few more times and buried himself deep releasing and thrusts few more times with still stroking izaya's length, riding out both orgasms.

After they came down from their sexual high, shizuo pulled out and rolled over into his back. Izaya raised up on his elbow and used his other hand to lazily draw circles on shizuo's abs. "Ne, shizu-chan..."

"Yeah?"

"Is this a one time thing?"

"Hell no. That was better than my hand and thoughts."

"Awe, shizu-chan has thoughts about me? How sweet."

"Shut up you damn flea." And shizuo moved over top of izaya again.

"Another round? Ohh shizu-chan. You must really li-ahh!" Shizuo cut him off by thrusting back into him.

"Shut up." Shizuo stated thrusting more. This was only the beginning of their night and secret affair. They would meet whenever they had urges but always in secret.

* * *

_so..yea...that was kinda sucky but give me a little credit. this was my first yaoi._

_this story was a one shot for my good friend. Ayame-nee, I hope you enjoyed it_.

_review~ thanks~!_


End file.
